Unraveling
by AnakinJY
Summary: Set after Ghost Town.  Claire has to keep Frank's secret from Shane causing rifts in their relationship. What happens if Shane finds out? Paranoia and nightmares cause Claire to withdraw herself from her group leading her to spend more time in the lab.
1. Chapter 1

If Claire had learned anything about Myrnin it was you can't expect anything from him. He was brilliant, quirky, passionate and unstable. The best way that Claire had thought to describe him was he was like parts of a bee hive: some days he was the honey and other days he was an angry bee. There was never really any way of knowing who she would be encountering at any given moment.

So, when she saw the brain in the jar, and heard Frank Collins speak to her, she shouldn't have been surprised… and yet she was.

Claire gapes at Myrnin "Myrnin… what have you done?"

His tone is cold and informative, "I did what I had to do, as you will do what you have to do."

"And what you have to do is not let Shane know." Frank said. "It's better for him if doesn't know."

"How can you believe that? Don't you think that he *wants* to be able to have a relationship with his father that isn't based on hate ?"

Suddenly the volume is amplified, "Don't you think I've thought about this? Do you know how hard this is for me, to know that my son is out there hurting but to not be able to talk to him? This is better for him, Claire. The boy needs closure. And it's better for him to think I've gone out as a hero than for him to know I've ended up as a psycho-vamp's pet."

Myrnin clears his throat, "I prefer the term mad scientist, as I'm mostly sane now."

Claire's attention is now focused on Myrnin "And YOU, Myrnin! Why would you put me in a position where I have to keep something from the boy that I love?"

He rolls his eyes, "That's hardly thinking like a scientist, Claire."

"I'm *not* a scientist. I'm a person. I'm a person who can't hide this from Shane. Even if I wanted to. Have you ever seen me lie? No, because I'm terrible at it. I can just call him over and we can all hash this out."

Myrnin sympathetically places his hand on Claire's shoulder, "Claire. I understand that this is going to be difficult for you. I had to inform you of this, you know I did. I hate seeing you like this, stressed and emotionally torn. It would have been simpler to keep you out of it, but it simply wasn't possible." Thinking about whether or not she believes him, she reminisces of when she was sentenced to work non-stop for Myrnin. How kind and sincere he was.

"Hey!" Frank interrupts. "Hands off of my boy's girlfriend."

Ignoring Frank, Myrnin keeps his eyes locked with Claire's. "I won't say anything about this to him. Frank made valid points. I still don't feel comfortable with this… but I'll do what I have to do."

Myrnin smiles, "You made the right choice, my dear." He kisses Claire's cheek. Claire could never tell what his intentions were with these random, brief displays of affection. To prevent herself from over-thinking she either thought: This is just the honey; or he just is from a different time period where it was considered custom to greet each other with pecks on the cheek. She wasn't sure if that was true, but she believed it anyway. It was easier than thinking about Myrnin having any sort of feelings for her.

"I hope so." Claire mutters, feeling even more unsure about her decision.

"Hands. Off. The. Girl." Frank reiterates.

Myrnin is suddenly several feet away from Claire, "Am I not allowed to touch my colleagues anymore?" He challenges.

While Frank and Myrnin are arguing, Claire sits down, trying to regain control over her head, which feels like it's going to float away. She coughs, "This is a lot to take in. May I go home?"

"No." Both Frank and Myrnin say. "Not yet," Myrnin adds glaring at Frank's pixilated image.

Claire's eyes flicker towards both of them in anger, "I'm not going to play referee."

After much thought, he replies, "No, of course not. I've forgotten my manners. You heard her Frank, you're dismissed for now. We will not make Claire suffer through any more of our arguments."

Reluctantly Frank's image disappears. "I'm terribly sorry about not listening to you about the last machine, Claire. I'll never forgive myself, even if my intentions were pure."

This thought amuses Claire: Myrnin having pure intentions? "What were your intentions?" She prods.

He blushes, "You heard what Amelie said, if you failed to build a functional machine you would be killed. I didn't want to believe that the machine wasn't functional, because I didn't want you to die for a mistake that I probably made."

Claire chuckles, "Well, that was both incredibly dumb, and incredibly sweet. I appreciate what you've done for me, Myrnin, even if I don't understand it."

"I hate that you had to see me like that."

"Like what? Blushing?" She teases.

The blush burns deeper. This wasn't a Myrnin that Claire was used to. "Do be serious Claire. I'm trying to apologize and you're teasing me."

"I'm sorry, please continue."

Myrnin sits next to Claire, "I hate that you experienced one of the more terrifying forms of who I can be."

Claire pauses before correctiing, "You mean, who you were."

Smiling, Myrnin replies, "That may be giving me too much credit."

"No, it's not. You may get into moods, but you don't behave in a dangerous way."

Myrnin shakes his head, "I do try to be on my best behavior around you, but that does not mean that I am not dangerous, Claire."

Claire nods, "I am very aware of that." Avoiding eye contact with Myrnin, she scans the lab. "What do we do now?"

Myrnin raises an eyebrow, "I'm not sure I understand what you are asking about, Little Claire."

"Well, I started working for you to help you with the cure to Bishop's Disease. Then afterwards, we needed to build the machine. And now the machine is built. So, what's our next project?"

Myrnin ponders this for second, "Quite right. Well, I suppose that we'll just keep doing experiments. I am assuming that you enjoy working here and learning, and you still have much to learn. You haven't even really began to grasp how the portals work."

"Not that I mind, in fact, I really enjoy all of this, but why?" Myrnin gives Claire a blank stare.

"Why what, my dear?" Myrnin is watching Claire very intently as though she's a puzzle that he can't quite figure out.

Her eyes finally meet with his again. "Erm, well, I don't fully understand why you're teaching me. Suppose that I manage to live a long life and die at the age of one hundred - which is difficult to imagine in Morganville, I still will have learned very little in comparison to you, and it's unlikely that I will be able to be very useful as I age."

Myrnin tucks a strand of hair behind Claire's ear. "For starters, you have the best potential I've seen since… Well, a while. Additionally, just because I'm a vampire does not mean that I can't die. It would be very difficult for me to do so, but it's possible. We'll need someone around who can at least grasp the basics of the lab. And finally, we both enjoy this. I appreciate the company and you appreciate the learning."

"Thank you. I appreciate the company too."

Myrnin smiles, "You do?"

"Yes, I do." Claire reciprocates the smile.

Myrnin jumps up enthusiastically, "Oh, well then there will be no reason to keep you on the payroll. I shall not be paying you for hanging out with me."

"I still need a job." Claire quickly adds.

"Oh, Claire, I was just teasing. But you had a point earlier, this is a lot for you to take in. Maybe you could take a vacation since at the moment we don't have a pressing projects."

For some reason, this idea wasn't appealing to Claire. Claire didn't want to go on vacation from the lab, maybe from Morganville, but not from the lab. "No thanks, but I should get home and sleep."

Myrnin looks quizzically at Claire, his dark eyes look away thoughtfully. "That was not the answer I was expecting. I actually thought you would be quite pleased to receive some time off. Interesting. May I inquire as to why you refused my offer?" Of course Myrnin was looking at this from a scientific point of view.

"I don't want to go on vacation."

"I gathered that, which is why I asked why."

Claire shrugs. "I'm under a lot of stress already."

Nodding, Myrnin adds, "Which is why I offered."

"The lab is a good way for me to relieve stress. Most of the time, anyway…. Well, some of the time. I'll consider it. But I really should go. Can you open a portal?"

"Of course." Suddenly Claire is pulled into Myrnin's arms for a hug. While it surprises Claire, she also doesn't question it at all like she had previously done. Which is dangerous for her to do. "Sleep well, Claire."

"Thank you, Myrnin." Claire kisses Myrnin's cheek and takes a giant step back. "You too," she says quickly before leaving through the portal.

Once the portal closes and the Glass House is completely gone, Frank's voice erupts, "You need to stay away from her. That's my son's boy. He loves her. And she loves him."

Myrnin sighs, "I know all this, Frank. I'm too dangerous for her anyway, if I did anything to her… well, it doesn't matter anyway."

"Damn right. Just stay away from her."

"Didn't you hear me? I tried. I wanted her to go on vacation. She refused." Myrnin's voice grows angry. "I would fire her but as you heard earlier, she has the best potential of anyone I've met since Ada. And I have no grounds to fire her on."

"I understand. But I don't like this. Not one bit." Frank states.

"Neither do I." Myrnin adds solemnly.

"Claire-bear! Breakfast is ready!" Eve yells from downstairs. Sleepily Claire rolls out of bed and grabs jeans off the floor and puts them on and goes downstairs.

"Good morning, Sleepy-head." Eve kisses Claire's cheek, where Myrnin had the previous day.

"Merg." Claire grumbled back.

Eve's eyebrows shot up, "Yikes, girl. You need coffee fast." Touching some of Claire's hair, "And a shower too, unless you were going for a grunge look."

"Food first." Claire grunts. "Where's Shane?"

"He's at work, dork."

"He doesn't work this early."

"Claire," Eve pauses, studying Claire carefully. "It's almost noon."

This woke Claire up, "What?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Eve touches Claire's forehead "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I need to take a shower and head to the lab."

"Myrnin called and told me to insist that you take the vacation that he offered you."

Claire rolls her eyes, "He and I already discussed it. He can be so stubborn."

"Come on, Claire, you deserve time off. Especially from the lab." Eve sets the food down in front of Claire. "Eat." She commands.

"I already told you, I need to shower and go to the lab." Arguing, Claire stands up and heads for the stairs.

"Oh. Well, alright then." Eve's eyebrows furrow. "Is everything alright?"

Claire nods unconvincingly, "Yeah, I'm just a little stressed about sleeping in so late."

"Yeah, well, go shower, I wasn't kidding about the grunge look!" Eve shouts after Claire.

Claire quickly showers and gets dressed in clothes she isn't particularly found of since she has discovered a correlation: the greater like of the clothes she's wearing at the lab - the greater chance of it getting stained, burned or otherwise ruined. Claire went through these on autopilot thinking more about why Myrnin didn't want her to come around and about how she was going to hide Frank from Shane.

Claire sent Myrnin a quick text "Portal?" And almost immediately a portal opened up. Claire walked through and expected things to be relatively calm and orderly, but it wasn't at all. Frank was pixilated talking to Myrnin, Myrnin was more focused on putting out the small fire on the lab table, there seemed to be a spill of some sort on the floor, and Myrnin's long hair was giant and poofy.

Rushing over to the small fire, she slipped in the spill and landed hard on her ass. Managing to extinguish the fire, Myrnin extends a hand to help Claire up.

"Never in my day have I had such an unruly pet." He mutters pulling Claire.

Claire gasped, "Bob did this?" Chuckling Myrnin responds "Don't be silly, Claire, Bob is a spider. I was referring to Frank." Myrnin carefully studies Claire's hand in his.

"I ain't your pet."

"Ada was much more unruly, she tried to kill both of us!" Claire exclaims.

Myrnin shrugs, "She never set fires in lab."

"She exploded Bob's friend."

Frank's creepy non-voice spoke up again, louder "I am not your pet."

"We can argue about that later. You're dismissed." Myrnin says coldly, finally releasing Claire's hand.

Frank's image disappears. "What happened?"

"I was using a Bunsen Burner trying to boil a vial of something and Frank some how manipulated the fire to catch on to my sleeve, which caught some papers on fire. The vial went flying and smashed somewhere and that's when you walked in."

"How do you know it was Frank? Maybe it was just your sleeve getting to close to the flame."

Myrnin looked into Claire's eyes, "Because Frank said 'Take that, vamp! I ain't your pet.' It was quite irritating."

Claire looks away examining what she slipped it. "I think I slipped in the content of the vial."

Myrnin focuses at the spill as well, "Do you have any open wounds on the contaminated area?"

Claire shrugs "I don't think so."

Rolling his eyes, "It would be best to examine you to make sure, however since I'm a gentleman…" He points Claire into the room with the cot she had slept in twice and hands her a hand mirror. "I'll allow you to make sure you are clean of any wounds. It's very important that you don't have any open wounds." Myrnin closes the door, Claire turns the knob just to make sure she isn't locked in, just to make sure. Claire removes her pants and examines her legs. For the first time in a long time, her body was perfectly unharmed.

Pulling her pants back on and readjusting her belt, she opened the door and walked back out to the lab where Myrnin was mopping up the spill. "Are you well, m'dear?"

Claire blushed, "Yep, I'm well."

Myrnin smiled, "I'm glad. Now, why are you here?"

Her eyebrows twitched in confusion, "It's a work day. I'm always here on Sundays."

"Not when you're on vacation."

"I'm not on vacation, I opted not to take it, remember?"

"Don't treat me like I'm five, Claire, of course I remember the events that happened less than 24 hours ago. I asked Eve to convince you, but I suppose that didn't work."

There was a long uncomfortable silence. "Why don't you want me here?" Claire finally asked in a quiet, hurt voice.

Something changes in Myrnin's demeanor, "Don't ever think that I don't want you here."

Claire knows that there's more to what he's saying. "I don't understand why you are so insistent on my absence."

Myrnin refocuses on mopping again. "The youth can be so…self-involved these days. It has nothing to do with you, Little Claire."

Claire takes the mop and throws it on the ground, "You told me that you'd tell me if you were in trouble, and you're not."

Myrnin's dark eyes glare at Claire, "There is no reason to throw temper tantrum."

"Yes. Yes there is. Something's wrong and you're not telling me. Well, I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"I could very easily make you leave, and you should be very aware of that Claire. No more of your childish pouting, if you are going to reject the vacation then you are to keep busy. You can start by picking up the mop and finishing this for me."

Claire sullenly does what she was told. She doesn't know what is making her behave like this but the lab is deathly quiet and conditions remain this way for several days. Claire, angry about Myrnin keeping something from her and ashamed of how she reacted, didn't feel much like talking. And Myrnin silently stewed at the lab table only speaking to give Claire orders. Frank's flat and pixilated image occasionally appeared looking very smug and content with the way things were going in the lab.

Claire found an easy way to not bring up Frank to Shane - making out with him instead of talking. And when they had to talk like at meals or in public places the conversation was kept light. Claire talked about schoolwork and classes and didn't mention the lab at all. Shane mostly talked about work.

Although Claire wasn't having much difficulty with deceiving Shane, she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep doing this. Every few nights she had terrible nightmares about Shane finding out about Frank and the fact that Claire had kept it from him. His actions always varied in the dreams: once he had kicked her out of the house after breaking up with her, and she had to stay with Hannah until she found a place; he ran away without telling anyone where he went; he tried killing Myrnin, in one, which resulted in Claire and Amelie stopping the fight; but the worst one was when Shane killed himself. Claire was pretty sure that Shane wouldn't react that strongly, but she wasn't completely sure. After all, all his family was dead and the woman whom he loved and trusted had now just betrayed his trust...


	2. Chapter 2

"Earth to Claire." Eve pokes Claire's arm hard. "You've been on that page for like a half hour." Eve motions to the science book that Claire had been attempting to read. "What's going on? You better not be going all zombie on us. I don't think this town could handle anymore supernatural beings."

Claire chuckles, "Don't worry, I'm not craving human flesh anymore than usual."

"Good, otherwise you and Michael would have to buy your own refrigerator to store your 'snacks' in."

"I heard that!" Michael yells from the kitchen, "And if Claire's a zombie, I'm actually okay with that plan." Michael peers into the living room.

"Zombie Claire probably wouldn't be coordinated or have enough self-control to use a refrigerator, but I could be wrong." Claire adds, "I'll try not to munch on you guys as midnight snacks though, if that happens."

"Girl, please. I could take Zombie CB down." Eve smiles brightly.

Claire thinks about this for a moment, "Well, you're more equipped for Vamp-hunting. Not so much for zombies. Shane could do it though."

Michael scoffs, "You think Shane would kill you even if you were a zombie? Nah, it'd have to be me."

"Then I'd have to stake you. We're not killing a Claire even if she's a zombie. We'll keep her as a pet. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to train our new pet." Eve winks grabbing Claire's hand. Pulling her outside, "So, what's really going on in that head of yours that's causing your zombie like attitude?"

"Myrnin's all pissy because I didn't take the vacation and I accused him of hiding stuff from me. And Fr-"_ Shit, shit, shit, shitty shit. Think. Cover it up. _Claire thinks frantically. "Frankly, classes are exciting but it's exhausting studying all the time." Claire decided not to even mention her bad dreams. Then she would have to tell Eve what they were about and she couldn't handle that. "And I'm not sleeping very well."

Eve wraps her arms around her, "I'm sorry, CB. Are you sure that there's nothing else? I'm just getting a vibe that there's something wrong and this doesn't explain it."

Claire shrugs, wiggling out of Eve's grasp, "That's… that's all I know. I'm going to go to the library and try reading there. Maybe I'll be able to focus there." Claire attempts to smile at Eve reassuringly, but Eve just stares at her.

"Okay, CB, but you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

_Not about this_ Claire bitterly thinks, "Yeah, I know." Running back inside, Claire grabs her science book and her backpack and walks out of the house. "Hey Eve?"

"Yeah, Claire?"

"I love you."

Eve smiles, but there's something sad to it, "Yeah, CB, I love you too."

Waving goodbye Claire begins walking. She said she was going to the library, but now that she was out she didn't feel like it. Without much thought, Claire begins walking towards the lab. Fortunately for Claire it was a nice, crisp day and it was only about a five minute walk. _Maybe it this is the time to make amends. _

Claire walks through the alley thankful that Grandma Day wasn't out. It's not that Claire didn't like her, but she just wasn't in a very talkative mood. Opening the door to the lab, Claire walks in. "Myrnin, is it okay that I'm here?"

Myrnin answers without looking up from his book, "Today is your day off. You may spend it where-ever you like, Ms. Danvers."

"Myrnin, please."

He looks at her, sharply, "I didn't say you couldn't be here."

Claire closes her eyes tightly, "I didn't mean it like that. Things have been cold between us. Can't we go back to how we used to be?"

Myrnin's gaze gets softer, "Little Claire, I'm sorry but things are better this way. I'm your boss. We should never have been that close to begin with."

Claire walks toward him, "I don't need a boss right now. I need a friend. My friends can't know about Frank, and I keep having nightmares are Shane finding out." Suddenly, Claire is crying, "And you and I were fighting, and I just want someone to talk to."

It takes all of Myrnin's self-control not to slip into his predatory mode, "Claire, I'm not the best person to be vulnerable in front of… but I can resist for now. If I change, then you need to get out. Immediately." She nods.

He wraps his arms around her, his hand on the back of her head, and one on her mid-back. "I'm sorry things have to be this way, Claire. I wish things were different, but it's really best if Shane doesn't know."

The sobs become more violent, "I know! But the dreams… the dreams. He kills himself. Or he runs away. Or he breaks up with me."

"Hush, hush, _Cariad. _They're just bad dreams. Shane is still alive and he still loves you."

Claire steps back and wipes at her eyes, "I'm still betraying him."

Frank's image appears near them, "You're not betraying him, unless there's something here that I don't know about." His pixilated image motions to Claire and Myrnin, who were still half-embracing.

Claire shakes her head, "I don't care what you say, not telling him is betrayal."

After shaking his head, Frank sighs, "I didn't want to do this. Kid, I saved your life. You owe me."

All the color from her face disappears, "You're right." Claire sniffles.

"And you told Myrnin and I that you would do what you have to do."

Myrnin clears his throat, "Frank, perhaps there things we didn't consider when we decided to keep this a secret."

"NO!" Frank's yell echos throughout the lab, "We're not messing up the plan just because you want your -"

"That's enough Frank!" Myrnin roars back, "I will not tolerate back-talk from pets. You are dismissed. And that's not a request. Leave."

Frank angrily flickers off. Claire begins sobbing harder into Myrnin's shoulder. "He's going to find out and hate me."

Awkwardly patting Claire's hair, Myrnin whispers, "Hush, hush. I've seen the way he stares at you Claire, he could never hate you."

She shakes her head, "He will hate me. And he'll hate you. And he'll try to kill you, like in my nightmare."

"Are you having nightmares every night?"

"Not every night, but it's happening more and more." Claire calms herself down and removes herself from Myrnin's arms. "Thank you."

Nodding, he smiles brightly, "Of course. If your nightmares ever keep you up then you can come here. I understand that due to the nature of your nightmares that you probably can't sure them with your roommates, assuming you're going to keep the previously arranged deal."

She shrugs, "I… I don't know."

"No matter what my oafish pet thinks, I will support you no matter what you decide. You were right when you first found out about this. It wasn't fair to you, but it had to be done, Claire. This town needed his brain. Or yours. And well, I'd much rather have a more reasonable and much more obedient brain than Frank's, I rather enjoy your living company. But you have my support, regardless of what you do. But you should consider Frank's point of view. And he did sacrifice his life for you and Shane."

Rubbing her temples, Claire painfully says, "I know. I'll keep this up. But, it's so difficult. I keep expecting him to find out at any minute. The nightmares are affecting my class work and…God, if it weren't for you I think I would lose my mind." Pausing, realizing what she said and what she meant, Claire quickly adds "And the lab I mean. You and the lab."

Myrnin leans over and kisses Claire's forehead, "Little Claire, you should probably go home and rest. Although, you are adorable when you're blushing."

Myrnin's statement caused Claire to blush even more, "Well, I'll see you later." She says.

"Don't forget my offer.' He reminds her.

She nods and quickly begins walking back home.

_Shane's tone and body language quickly change, "What's he doing here?"_

_Claire looks around, "Who?"_

"_You don't see him?"_

_Claire shakes her head, "Who?"_

"_It's…. it's my dad."_

_Turning around, she sees a much taller and larger Frank image, "Claire!" it yells, "You were supposed to keep this a secret."_

_And all the hurt and betrayal comes apparent on Shane's face. "You knew?" All Claire can do is nod. Shane grows as large as his father, "You knew?" He roars._

_He grabs her in his giant hands and begins shaking her, "How could you?"_

_Myrnin appears, "Cariad!" he yells, struggling to reach her._

"_She's broken! She's a broken girlfriend. She lies and deceives. I'll cast her with the other broken women!" Shane growls, putting her in a jail cell with Monica and her cronies. _

_Claire cries, screaming loudly. "I'm sorry, Shane!"_

_Eve throws rocks at Claire and the others. But Myrnin reaches the jail cell, "Little Claire, I'll get you out," He promises, "Do you trust me?"_

"_Yes, just get me out of here!"_

_Myrnin smiles, dangerously, "I'm about to break your trust in the most unforgivable way," he grabs Claire by the back of her head and brings her face in-between the bars of the cell._

"_How?"_

"_Like this," he fiercely proclaims. His lips meet hers, passionately and quickly. His tongue slips between her lips, exploring the inside of her mouth in two swift motions. It was a kiss that was entirely different from anyway he had ever kissed Claire before, and a kiss that was much too short._

_Shane grabs Myrnin and smashes into the ground. A pool of blood begins gathering beneath him, "No!" Claire gasps, "No! I need him!" She tries to break out of the cell unsuccessfully._

"_Don't worry," The Shane monster smiles grimly, "You're next!"_

Claire bolts up in her bed. "Oh, God. Oh, God…" She mutters. She glances at the clock, "It's only 2 AM. How am I going to get back to sleep?"

Remembering Myrnin's offer, she grabs her phone from the nightstand and calls him. After a couple rings she gets an answer, "Hello?"

"Myrnin?"

She can almost hear the smile in his voice, "Ah, yes, Claire. How may I be of assistance?"

"The nightmare woke me up, and well, I need some place to go. Can I stay with you in the lab?"

"Of course, that was the offer, was it not? There's a portal opening up for you."

"Yeah, and I need another favor?" Claire hesitantly adds on.

"Yes?"

"Don't kiss me." She quickly hangs up, and heads through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

"What on Earth was that about, Claire?" Myrnin questions as soon as Claire walks in the portal.

"Have you been kissing her, Myrnin? I'm going to fu-" Frank begins.

"Hey!" Claire interrupts, yelling. "He hasn't been kissing me! I just… had a nightmare that he did kiss me and I don't want the nightmares to come true. That's all."

"Good," Frank growls, relieved.

Claire looks at Myrnin, unsure of what his face is conveying. "You had another nightmare?"

She nods about to burst into tears from her sleep deprivation. Frank fizzles out, possibly out of guilt. Or perhaps because he knew Myrnin would ask him to leave anyway. "He saw Frank and found out that I was hiding it from him and he told me I was a broken girl, and he threw me in a jail cell. He tried to rescue me and asked me if I trusted you and I said yes and you told me you were about to betray that trust unforgivably. And then you kissed me. And then Shane killed you. And told me I was next. Then I woke up."

"Well, Claire, what part is bothering you the most: the nightmare; the sleep deprivation; or the fact that in the nightmare you and I kissed?" Myrnin asks with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Claire turns bright red, ashamed of making Myrnin annoyed when he was just trying to help, "I'm only upset by the nightmare and the sleep deprivation."

This was not the thing Myrnin was expecting Claire to say, his eyebrows jump up briefly until he gains control of his face. "Oh," An uncomfortable silence overtakes the room for several moments, "Claire, how about we take a walk?"

"But it's after dusk…" Claire says without much thought.

Myrnin chuckles, "I'm sure I'll be able to protect you, m'dear." A sly grin crosses Myrnin's face, "After all, don't you trust me?"

Claire scowls at him, "Myrn-"

"Hush, Little Claire," Myrnin winks at her, "I was only teasing. You're far too young for me anyway. I prefer women to be like fine wine, and you, my darling little Claire, are but a grape. And you are much more likely to turn into a raisin than for you to turn into wine…"

Claire gapes at Myrnin, "Hey!"

He opens the door for Claire, "Maybe if you were wine, then you'd be more of to my taste." He says smoothly, flashing Claire a particularly fangy grin, "If you wish to be wine, all you have to do is say the word. But until then, my fangs will not penetrate your skin."

"Myrnin…" Claire begins, but realizes it would be useless. So they walk outside in silence for several minutes

After a loud thud Claire turns back to see Myrnin on to the ground. After a moment of almost perfect stillness, Myrnin shakes himself violently. "Myrnin!" She kneels above him and tries holding him still, but with the amount of strength Myrnin had she realizes that that wouldn't be possible. She grabs his head, her hand lays gently on his face. He stops and places his hand over Claire's, nuzzling it for a moment.

After a moment of confused silence Myrnin places a hand under Claire's chin, "Speak again, bright angel. For thou art as glorious as this night, o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heave."

"Are you okay?" Claire stares into Myrnin's dark, beautiful eyes with the intention of checking for excessive dilation, but instead getting lost in them momentarily.

A smile finds it's way onto Myrnin's confused face, "You sound as beautiful as you look, Claire. I didn't know your name was Claire… but the name came out. It fits you so well, Illustrious Claire."

Panic sets into Claire quickly, it wasn't the town memory thing again. Bishop's disease? Oh God. "Myrnin, I'm your assistant, you know me. I've worked with you for a while."

He laughs softly, almost musically, "I know who you are Claire."

"So you remember?"

He rolls his eyes dismissively, "Evidently." He pauses, observing the scene, his hand still under Claire's chin, her hand laying so delicately on his face. Her pulse racing with panic. It would be so easy to eat her right now. But Myrnin doesn't want to eat her, instead he's overwhelmed by another desire. The atmosphere changes between the two now. "I know you told me not to…" He trails off, waiting for Claire to respond in any way.

"Myrnin…" She speaks so softly, not in volume but in tone. She wasn't objecting, but she certainly wasn't telling him to kiss her either.

"I won't if you tell me not to…"

Silence.

He raises his head to Claire's, gently pressing his lips to hers. He sits himself up, never letting his lips leave hers. Claire doesn't fight him, quite the contrary. Her hand leaves his smooth, handsome face and begin roaming down his chest. Her other hand stays behind his head keeping them together.

This kiss was nothing like the kiss from Claire's dream. This one was patient and slow, not at all rushed. There wasn't passion in this kiss, well, not the passionate urgency. There was passion, but it was different.

Myrnin breaks away, harshly and quickly. "You… you kissed me back." He mumbles with confusion in his voice.

"I… I did." Suddenly everything that just happened becomes clear to Claire, "I'm a terrible girlfriend. He's never going to forgive me. He's going to hate me. I'm lying to him about his father. I kissed you back, I don't even know why. And oh my God, I'm so terrible. He deserves so much better than me. I can't believe..." Claire didn't know that she was standing up until Myrnin pulled her into his arms. He presses his lips to hers again, in an attempt to calm her down but she pulls away. "Don't, please," she starts to say.

He hushes her, "I know that that was the last chance I would get." Tears were about to spill over his eyes, "I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try for a second one." He rests his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry."

She looks pained, "Don't be. I kissed you back. And I certainly didn't try to stop you."

They both just stay like that in silence for a couple minutes, both wondering what the other person was going to do next. The only sound is Claire's breath, slowing down from a panicked hyperventilating to controlled slower pace.

"What an intimate moment I'm ruining." A cruel voice comes from behind the pair. Oliver. "This would be of great interest to Amelie."

Claire and Myrnin look towards him, Claire can feel the anger rushing through Myrnin's body, she grabs his hand in an attempt to anchor him down to her.

"Actually, it isn't." Amelie's cool voice says. "Well, not right now."

Oliver looks at her in surprise, "What?" He growls.

She looks at Claire, ignoring Oliver completely, "I have important business to discuss with Claire. Myrnin, you are welcome to join us, if Claire will allow it. Oliver, I request that you leave."

"But, Amel-" Oliver begins sulking.

"Don't make me make it a command. Also, you will not bring up what you saw. What happens between these two" she motions to Claire and Myrnin, "Stays between these two." Claire lets go of Myrnin's hand.

He rolls his eyes and stalks off. Claire could have sworn she heard him say something along the lines of "Icy bitch queen always ruining my fun."

"What's going on?"

"Michael expressed that your housemates are worried about you acting withdrawn and spending significantly less time at the house. And that Shane was incredibly worried about you. I told him that there are elements that he was not aware of, and that if I told him those elements he would have to keep it to himself."

Myrnin places his hand on Claire's back. "Did you tell him?" Claire asks.

"He knows that Frank's brain is being used. He said he would do what he could about keeping it a secret. He now understands why you are behaving the way you are. I told him you were sworn to secrecy by me."

Feeling overwhelmed with gratefulness, Claire hugs Amelie. "Thank you."

"Now that I've discussed that with you…" Amelie coughs and Claire lets go over her. "Onto the most recent development." A single blonde eyebrow raises itself suspiciously, "What are you two doing? I would simply stay out of it but I cannot because you two are very important to this town. Should something happen…"

"It was just a one time thing." Myrnin interrupts.

"Was it?"

He nods, quickly. "Yes, it was. She's far too young for me."

"And I'm dating Shane." Claire adds.

Amelie refocuses her stare to Myrnin's hand on Claire's shoulder. He removes his hand with elegant speed. "I was comforting her," He attempts to justify.

"Very well. If anything does develop though, you two are to tell me about it. Farewell." Amelie begins walking away, leaving the remaining pair feeling disoriented and heartbroken.

**Notes:  
><strong>

"Speak again, bright angel. For thou art as glorious as this night, o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heave." is from Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet.

Also, I'm very please with the amount of support I'm getting. I appreciate it.

Myrnin says "Illustrious Claire", because Claire means illustrious.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire hadn't gone to the lab since she and Myrnin kissed. She had told Eve, Michael and Shane that it was because she opted to take the vacation that Myrnin had previously offered. She made an attempt at being social, but it didn't seem natural. She had become very angry at herself for allowing Myrnin to kiss her in the first place. He was the only one who knew everything and now spending time with him was more painful than she could have ever imagined. Now she's almost completely alone except for Michael. He had yet to talk to her about Frank but he made excuses for her when she slipped into her room avoiding everyone.

Claire lays in her bed trying to imagine why Myrnin had kissed her, more importantly, why she had allowed him.

There was a knock on the door, "May I come in?" Michael asks.

"Yeah."

Michael comes into Claire's room and sits on the edge of her bed. "Amelie told me."

"I know, she told me that she told you. Last week."

"It's very difficult keeping this from him."

"You don't know the half of it." Claire adds miserably.

Michael's blue eyes gaze at her, "What are you reading?" He gestures to the open book turned face-down on her mattress.

"Huh? Oh. I was trying to read the alchemy book that Myrnin told me to study when we first met. Now that I'm on vacation I have time to actually try to read it all."

He laughs, "How's that working out for you?"

"Not very well at all. Most of the time I'm not able to focus and it seems like gibberish. When I can focus… well, it still seems like gibberish."

"Shane's really worried about you. He thinks you're about to break up with him or something."

"It might be easier if I do," Claire bitterly remarks, "He deserves better than me anyway."

"It's not like you're keeping it from him because you want to, Claire."

"A good girlfriend would tell him no matter who it'd piss off."

Michael sighs, "How's he doing anyway?"

"He's still himself only more pixilated. He wants Shane to remember him as a hero not as a pet."

"I think Shane just wants to have a good relationship with his Dad."

Claire nods, "I know. Try telling that to him though."

Michael chuckles, "Trying to tell any of the Collins anything has always been difficult." Claire lets out a small smile, "Myrnin's been asking about you and how you're doing on your vacation."

"He could just call." Claire mumbles with irritation.

Michael studies Claire's expression, "So why did you decide to take that vacation? Remember, I can tell when your lying."

"There are a lot of reasons: Frank; the nightmares; schoolwork and Myrnin's moodiness."

Michael raises an eyebrow, "You're hiding something."

"He kissed me last time I saw him. That's why he had been so insistent about me taking my vacation a couple weeks ago, because he thought that distance would lessen his feelings for me."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because Shane would kill him. And I don't want you to have to keep things from Shane."

"It's too late for that now. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Breaking up with him would destroy what's left of me. Continuing to lie and hide things though is hurting both of us."

Michael puts his hand on Claire's shoulder, "You could tell him the truth."

"I gave my word."

"Words can be broken."

"Frank saved me and Shane, I can't… I can't just disrespect the man who died for us like that."

"I didn't make any promises to Frank. If you don't tell him, I will."

"And Shane will hate me. I don't blame him though. I hate me too."

"Claire, I won't sugar coat this. You're in a difficult spot. I don't blame you for being frustrated. I would be too, hell, I am. But Shane deserves to know. He deserves better than this. Especially from you."

Tears spill onto her cheeks. She admits quietly, "I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

"That's not something I can talk about here." Claire wasn't entirely sure how Frank worked, if he could be with her or near her without her seeing him. "But I'll take care of it."

"I'm glad."

"Can you promise me something though?"

Michael raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"When he's ready to listen tell him that I really didn't want to hide all of this from him."

Michael almost rolls his eyes wanting to tell Claire that Shane would listen to her and that she was being too dramatic, but instead, Michael does nothing - knowing that deep down, Claire is right. Shane will be devastated. "I will. Don't have Myrnin around when you tell him though, Shane will really want to kill him for doing that." Michael stands up, "Well, goodnight Claire and good luck. You'll need it." He leaves.

Claire thinks about how she's going to do this. First, she figures that she needs to talk to Myrnin who had told her that he'd support her no matter what. Then maybe in Myrnin's lab she'll talk to Frank and send Shane a text to come to Myrnin's lab, when Myrnin wasn't there of course. Claire sighs. That wasn't such a great idea.

She picks up her phone and calls Myrnin. Her heart pounding faster and faster with every ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Claire?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Well, this is unexpected." His voice is a bit higher than usual, "Is there a particular reason as to why you called?"

Claire sighs, hoping Myrnin didn't hear it, "Can we take a walk?"

"…"

"Myrnin?"

"I'll take a portal to your house, we can go from there. See you soon."

Claire changes into a pair of jeans, a white tank top and a navy jacket. She wasn't dressing to impress by any means, but she certainly didn't want to walk around town in ducky pajama pants and a Snoopy shirt that she got in middle school.

There's a knock at her bedroom door, "Come on in." Claire says.

Myrnin cautiously opens the door, "Good evening." Myrnin is wearing a long black trench coat, a white shirt of some sort, plaid golf shorts and no shoes.

"One minute, I just need to put on my shoes." Claire grabs her tennis shoes that are sitting at the foot of her bed and sits on the edge of her bed. Pulling them on one at a time, Claire attempts to make small talk before their walk, "So, how are things at the lab?"

"Oh, kind of boring. Frank isn't very good conversation and Bob is mad at me."

Claire chuckles, "Why is Bob mad at you?"

Myrnin shrugs, "I haven't the faintest idea."

She stands up, "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go." They exit the room and begin down the stairs. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me lots of questions."

"Why don't you ever wear actual shoes?"

"I wear sandals all the time. And my slippers."

"Which is my point. You never wear boots, or tennis shoes. I'm just curious about it."

Myrnin opens the front door for me, "I don't like my feet to be constricted. But I'm supposing that you didn't call me over here to question my choice of footwear."

Walking out the door, Claire replies, "No, I didn't."

Myrnin closes the door behind himself, "So, what am I doing here?"

Claire walks out ahead of him heading towards the campus, "Shh."

"You're really acting quite bizarrely."

"I wanted to make sure that we're far enough away." She turns around and faces Myrnin, it's difficult to maintain any sort of focus on the situation.

Myrnin raises his eyebrows in confusion, "Claire, while that does explain some of your behavior I am still quite uncertain as to what we're doing out here at midnight."

"I'm telling-"

"Claire, wait." Myrnin hushes her now, "Why don't we keep walking…? It is such a lovely night after all."

"Myrnin, please just let me finish!"

" Please, don't." Myrnin replies quickly, something in his tone is harsher than usual.

"I'm telling-"

"Claire!" Myrnin growls, his dark eyes pleading.

"I'm telling Shane!" Claire announces loudly in frustration of Myrnin's interruptions.

"You're telling Shane what?" Shane asks from behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter contains heavier swearing than the other chapters._

"Shane," Claire's eyes grow wide, "Myrnin, you should go."

"No, I'm not leaving. This is my fault." Myrnin steps towards her.

"What is?" Shane's hands are in tight fists, "Claire, God dammit. Just tell me what's going on."

"Your father is… Well, he's alive. Sort of." Claire fumbles with her words.

"What?" Disbelief spreads across Shane's face. "No, no he's not. He died."

Myrnin steps in front of Claire protectively, "Shane, when your father died, I found his brain and I used it for the towns interface. Frank's brain is alive."

"How long did you know?" Shane yells. "Claire! How long did you know?"

"Since a couple days after he died…" Claire looks down, ashamed, that had been about a month ago.

"Shane, I swore her to secrecy. It's not her fault. She wanted to tell you."

Shane's rage-filled eyes flicker to Myrnin, "I'm going to kill you." Shane runs into Myrnin with such force that Myrnin almost falls down.

"Shane!" Claire cries out, trying to get in-between the two, "Stop!"

"Fuck off, Claire!" Shane growls.

The words sting her even though she knows she deserves them. Myrnin just stands still, "You have every right to hate me and to hit me, but Claire has nothing to do with this!" Myrnin says as calmly as he can manage but his words still have a sharp edge to them. This just seems to infuriate Shane even more. He begins pounding his fist into Myrnin's chest.

"Shut up!"

But suddenly Shane is being held up in the air by Oliver, "Normally, I wouldn't give a shit about Myrnin, or your petty human affairs, Collins! However, I will not allow you to attack a vampire out here so publicly!" Shane tries to wiggle out of Oliver's grip kicking furiously.

"Oliver!" Claire yells, trying to run towards him, but Myrnin grabs her by her waist, "Stop!"

"It was just a kiss!" Oliver roars at Shane.

Shane stops moving, the color draining from his face, "What?" His voice quivers.

Realizing his mistake, Oliver sets Shane down. "You weren't trying to beat the shit out of him for their kiss?"

"Claire," Shane's voice is pleading, "Tell me it isn't true."

Myrnin releases his grip on Claire, she staggers forward, "Shane, I…" She can't find the words to express how sorry she feels. "I… I wish I could tell you that honestly. And I wish you could feel how much I hate myself for betraying you. I never meant…"

"I was the one who kissed her, Shane." Myrnin admits, "She told me not to."

Shane begins backing away, "You're wrong, Claire, I do know how much you hate yourself… but it's not even close to how much I hate you." Shane begins running back to the house. Claire falls to her knees weak with anguish.

Oliver looks down at her, "I'm sorry for exasperating things. It's not fun when I do it on accident." He extends a long pale hand to her to help her up. Her brown eyes find his, he looks sincere, strangely enough. She shakes her head gently.

"Thank you."

"Don't expect this kindness from me in the future, Claire. It's not in my nature."

She nods, "I know. I appreciate it, I really do."

"I won't admit this ever again, but I'm actually rather fond of you. Well, as fond as I can feel for a human anyway." Oliver shrugs, his eyes go back to their annoyed expression, he turns to Myrnin, "You certainly know how to ruin things." And with that, Oliver walks to his car parked haphazardly in the street.

Wordlessly Myrnin picks Claire up and carries her to his lab. She remains silent, just observing all that they pass. Claire hadn't expected it to go this way at all. No, that's not true. She expected the anger and the yelling and the hatred. But she hadn't expected Myrnin or Oliver to be there.

After several quiet minutes of deep, self-loathing reflecting, Claire realizes that they're at the lab.

"What's going on?" Frank growls, "What happened to her?"

Myrnin ignores Frank and opens the room that Claire had stayed in previously. "I figure you don't want to stay at your house tonight, you can stay here if you want. If you don't want to, you can leave. I'll get you a portal to wherever you want go." Myrnin sets her down in the cot. Claire looks up at him and shakes her head, unsure of if she had anywhere she could go. After a quiet moment, Myrnin turns around and begins walking out the door.

"Myrnin?"

"Yes, Claire?"

"Thank you for trying to cover for me back there."

Myrnin nods, "Get some sleep, Little Claire. You need it." He closes the door, and sits at his desk. "Frank," He says quietly.

Frank's illusion stands in front of him, "What do you want?"

"Shane knows."

Frank grows irate, "What? We had an agreement!"

"That's not what's important right now!" Myrnin shouts, "Shane is furious and heartbroken! He told Claire that he hates her and this whole situation is a mess! I think you should talk to him. Explain things to him."

"I'll just erase his memory." Frank threatens. "He shouldn't know."

"Frank," Claire peeks out of the room, "Shane really needs you right now. You should go be with him."

Frank looks at Claire his face getting softer, "Fine." He mutters bitterly, "But if things don't go well, I'm erasing his memory." His image blinks out.

Myrnin's eyes fall on Claire, "I'm sorry that our yelling prevented you from falling asleep. We'll keep it quieter."

"I can't sleep anyway. My mind is either going a mile a minute or keeps going back to Shane's face when Oliver told him." Claire looks down at her feet.

"Maybe you should try sleeping in my room," Myrnin suggests.

Claire's eyes don't leave the ground, but she nods. "Okay."

Myrnin takes Claire's hand and leads her to a room she's never seen before. There's a large bed in an ornate bed frame with a giant matching armoire. There's even a small TV in the corner of the room with a lot of dust on it, it looks as though it hasn't been used in several months. "I thought you slept in the cot that I was in."

Myrnin laughs, "No, this is where I sleep when I sleep, which isn't very often."

Claire sits down on the bed, "Myrnin, I mean this in the most innocent sense possible," She looks up at Myrnin with her large puffy red eyes, "Nevermind." She abruptly says.

He studies her briefly, "You can ask me anything, Claire, I promise."

"Will you stay with me tonight? Not doing anything, of course. I just don't want to be alone right now…"

He gives her a small smile, "Of course, I'll go fetch a chair."

She shakes her head, 'It's a big enough bed, Myrnin, just stay up here."

"Oh, I don't think that's the best idea…"

"Please?"

Myrnin blinks at her, "Well. I, well, I suppose." Myrnin walks around to the other side of the bed and sits down. "Do you mind if I read?" He asks.

Claire kicks her feet onto the bed, "How's your self-control tonight? I know that I'm emotionally weak right now which generally makes you…er…not yourself."

Myrnin takes a quick self-assessment in his head, "I'm mostly fine. My self-control has gotten significantly better."

"Then I feel comfortable asking this: Can you just hold me? If you don't feel comfortable doing so, or if you don't want to then you don't have to, but…"

Myrnin closes his eyes thinking, "Okay," he says after a moment of silence.

Claire scoots closer and leans into Myrnin, he puts his arm around her shoulder. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Claire. Almost all of this is my fault."

She shakes her head but doesn't say anything. Eventually she falls asleep in Myrnin's arms and had a dreamless sleep.

**Meanwhile:**

Shane storms into the house, slamming the door behind him. He runs upstairs into his bedroom. He quickly writes a note: "Do not disturb under penalty of death." Shane sticks it to his door and locks it. After pacing back and forth replaying everything that happened several times, he falls onto his bed, unaware of his father standing near the door.

"Shane," Frank's voice comes from Shane's cell phone.

Shane looks up at his Dad's flat image, "I guess being dead has really messed with your ability to read."

Frank gives him a quizzical look in response.

"I left a note out on the door, 'Do not disturb under penalty of death.'"

Frank's laughter erupts from Shane's phone, "I didn't come in through the door. And even if you I did that threat doesn't apply much to me."

Shane just glares at him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to remember me as a hero, son. Not as a psycho vamp's pet."

"That's stupid."

"You needed closure."

"Still stupid."

"Shane, I know that you're pissed off. And you have every right to be. I just want to talk to my son." Frank's image pleads with Shane.

He rolls his eyes, "I can't get rid of you. Babble away."

"I didn't do a lot of things right. In fact, I don't think I did a right thing since…well, since your sister was born. But when I died, I redeemed myself. All the things that I failed at doing as a father were redeemed when I sacrificed myself for you and Claire."

"Don't say her name to me. I don't even want to think about her."

"I made her keep it a secret from you even though I knew it was tearing her apart."

"She betrayed me in multiple ways. She and the psychotic leech kissed." Shane remarks angrily.

Frank's voice gets louder, "They did what? I told him to keeping his fucking hands off of her. I ought to-"

"Dad. She kissed him back."

"Did she say that?" Frank's voice goes back to it's normal volume, "That took a lot of guts."

"She didn't say it, Dad. She didn't have to. I saw the look on her face when Oliver told me. She kissed him back."

"Well, what are you going to do about it, son?"

Tears stream down Shane's face, "I don't know, Dad. And I don't care. She can go fuck herself."

"Give it some time, son. Some day soon, you'll know what to do. And you'll be able to forgive her. She really does love you. I think she just got mixed up. But, I'm going to go set Myrnin straight on a lot of things. Maybe I'll set a small fire in his lab again." Both the Collins laugh at that.

Shane sits up, "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. And thank you."

"I love you too, Shane."

"Can you visit me again sometime soon?"

Frank's image smiles, and Shane could almost see a pixilated tear. Almost. "Whenever you need me just say my name, son. And I'll be there." Frank fizzles out.


	6. Chapter 6

Claire awakens in Myrnin's bed. The grogginess of waking up fogged her emotions. Myrnin's hand is on her waist and she's facing him. Myrnin seems to be sleeping or dead. Claire checks her phone, it was a little after 10 AM, and she has a text message from Eve. Dread briefly washes over Claire, she didn't want to read it because it may be Eve telling her that she hates her. _The anticipation of death is worse than death itself… _Claire thinks.

"CB - Meet me at the café for lunch? Around 12. Much to discuss. Xoxo. 3"

Claire sends back a reply, "Okay. See you then."

Claire looks back at Myrnin, "Hey." She pokes his chest with her finger. "Myrnin."

Myrnin rolls on to his back, "Grug."

"Myrnin!" Claire shoves his arm.

"Huh?" Myrnin sits up, "What's going on? Claire, what are you- Oh, yes, that's right. Sorry, I'm not used to waking up with someone."

Claire nods, "Yeah, neither am I. Shane and I haven't really slept in the same bed in a long time."

"You seem to be doing better…even if it's only marginally."

She shrugs, "Now that I don't have to hide everything I am a lot less stressed. And after you fell asleep, I woke up and cried for a couple hours. It was good to just be able to cry and get it all out of my system. I feel like I've just been so mopey this last month, I just want to get it out and over with. It's time to deal with everything."

Myrnin grins, "I'm very glad to hear that."

"It still hurts though. But I deserve this hurt." Claire stands up and walks to the doorway.

Myrnin shakes his head, "No, you don't."

"Myrnin, I do. I hid the fact that his father is still somewhat alive, and I kissed you." She opens the door.

"Well, I kissed you." He corrects.

"And I could have stopped you."

"That hardly matters," Myrnin adds.

"No, but what does matter is that I don't regret it. And what matters more is that even though it's hurting Shane so much, I wouldn't take it back." Claire walks out of the room, "I'm going to do some homework and then I'm meeting Eve for lunch."

Myrnin quickly gets up and follows her, "Claire!"

She stops but doesn't turn around, "What?"

"It's hardly appropriate to tell me something like that and just leave!"

"I'm not leaving, I just went out to the lab. I didn't even close the door."

Myrnin glares at her, "You made it clear that the conversation was over."

"Okay, so if it's not, then what would you like to add?"

"Will you just look at me?"

Claire rolls her eyes and turns around, "There. Now what?"

"You're acting like a pratt."

"That was just lovely, Myrnin, I feel like the conversation has come to a real closure now. Thank you."

"Let me finish. I'm beginning to think I prefer mopey Claire. At least she didn't snap at me for no reason. Anyway, if you don't regret it and you wouldn't take it back then what does that mean?"

Claire sighs, "It means that I don't regret it and I wouldn't take it back."

"Don't be so glib, Claire."

Her face softens a bit, "Can't this wait?"

"For how long? Long enough for me to snap into a moment of weakness and kill you, an action that I am destined to repeat? Or long enough for you and Shane to patch things up so you can move on and forget about me?"

Claire puts her hand on his face, "Myrnin, shut up."

"Claire, just give me something. Anything. So I can shut my thoughts up and do anything else."

She wants so badly to kiss him right now, but resists, "Myrnin, do you think it's possible to love two people at the same time, romantically, that is?"

Myrnin nods, "If you truly love someone then you love them forever, but that doesn't mean that they're right for you. I love many people romantically. But I ate most of them…"

"I am in love with Shane but I may be falling in love with you too. For now that's all that I can give you. Please, please don't ask for more."

"I won't. You have my word. When you're ready, we'll discuss this further. But not until then." He kisses her forward in excitement. "You know, I'm very excited about this. I may even play that Portal game. It's a bit elementary for me, but I really do like that GLaDOS. Finish your school work, go talk to Eve. Do whatever is that young women do."

Claire smiles at Myrnin's excitement but misses Shane's zombie killing. But she quickly puts thoughts of Shane away and cracked open her textbook. After a while she loses her concentration, wondering why there's a lack of Frank. Shane couldn't have killed an image, could he? Although with how angry he was last night, Claire certainly couldn't rule it out.

"Have you seen Frank today, Myrnin?"

Myrnin shakes his head, "No, which isn't at all unusual. I'm not entirely sure what he does when he's not being a bother, but he only checks in on occasion more recently."

"Odd. I'm just wondering how his conversation with Shane went."

"Hoping to make a quick reunion?"

Claire rolls her eyes, "I think he's more upset about our kiss than Frank. He's always been oddly suspicious of you. You more than other vampires."

Myrnin smiles slyly at her comment, but focuses on Portal, "Bloody turrets!"

"I'm going to head out to see Eve. I'll see you later."

"I count the minutes until we are reunited, Cariad."

Claire arrives with record time. Eve spots her immediately and waves.

"Hi." Claire smiles as she walks up to the counter, "So, you don't hate me?"

"No, Michael and Shane told me that your fight with Shane is between you two. Michael told me the details. I wanted to give you lots of hugs, and some clothes from the house. Shane is working on moving past it and everything but he needs his space, so you'll have to be a couch surfer for a couple more days. Where are you staying anyway? With Myrnin? Shane mentioned that he was there when it happened, and I don't think Myrnin would leave you there homeless. Although he has done crazier things. I still need to steal his vampire bunny slippers!"

"Eve, how much coffee did you have?"

Eve laughs as though Claire just told the funniest joke in the world. Claire had never seen Eve hyper before, it was amusing… for now. "I made a mistake on a triple caramel latte, and Oliver just told me that I could have it. So I chugged it down. And then I started getting a little twitchy. And then he told me that I didn't handle my caffeine very well, and I was like 'Yes I do! That didn't even affect me!' so he challenged me to have another one! And what did I do? I did, 'cause I don't back down from a challenge. And then he got a headache on account of how hyper and annoying I am. So he left. And I'm here. No one else is here accept for you. So I've been cleaning. See how shiny the Monster is?"

"Did you breathe at all when you said that?"

"You'll never know. So tell me about what's going on! I'll be cleaning but I'll be listening."

"I'm stayed with Myrnin last night. Frank visited Shane last night, but I have seen either one of them so I don't know what happened. Since I don't have to hide anything anymore I'm in a much better mood. I just have to deal with everything. I'm much better with dealing with things than I am at hiding things."

"Well, you know that I love you, CB and I'll stand behind you no matter what you do. Unless you start doing crack." Eve says while viciously scrubbing a small spot on the counter, "Why isn't this coming out?"

Claire shrugs, "Good to know. I'm beginning to understand why Oliver left. I'm going to go discuss something with Amelie. But I'm glad you don't hate me."

Eve shrieks and runs in the back. Quickly returning with a very large stuffed bag, "Your clothes! I included the pink wig even though you never wear it out even though you totally should because you look totally hot in it. I don't understand why you never believe me when I tell you that! But ta-ta my love!" Eve gives her a quick air-kiss and wink before returning to her scrubbing.

Claire picks up her cell, "Hello?"

"Hello, Myrie. Mind opening a portal so I don't have to rent a pack-mule?"

"Claire, don't call my Myrie. Why would you be a pack-mule? Nevermind, there's a portal open. Just go through and explain when you get here." Click.

Claire goes through the portal and drops her giant, over-stuffed bag. "Eve says I'll have to be staying here for a couple more days, as long as that's alright with you."

"I don't see why it wouldn't be. Are you sure she said a couple days? It looks as though you packed for a two-week vacation."

"I didn't pack it, she did."

"You weren't gone very long," Myrnin comments.

"Eve had a lot of espresso, about six shots. It was scary to be around."

Myrnin chuckles softly, looking in the tote bag. "What's that pink fuzzy thing?"

"Oh!" Claire gasps, "Nothing. You shouldn't go through a woman's bag, Myrie."

"Claire Danvers, I told you not to call me that. And I'm hardly going through your bag, I peered in at the monstrously large thing that threatens to eat my lab and I saw a fuzzy pink think." Myrnin quickly disappears into his bedroom and comes out with a safari hat on, "Claire, I'm going in. And if I don't make it back… then I want you to take good care of Bob for me."

She rolls her eyes, "That's a bit dramatic, Myrnin. Even for you."

"I love you too, Claire." Myrnin dramatic sticks his arm in further than he needs, "Claire! It's got me! Help!"

"Where did you even get a safari hat?"

"I'm being eaten and your questioning my hat?"

Claire grabs the tote bag and pulls. Myrnin's arm and several other things released into the lab. And in Myrnin's hand he's holding the wig.

"What on Earth is this?"

"It's nothing! Give it back." Myrnin reaches his long arm out of Claire's reach.

"Oh my! This is a wig. Well, model it for me Claire."

Her cheeks match the wig almost perfect, "Myrnin!"

"Very well, I'll try it on." Myrnin uses his free hand to take the safari hat off of him and puts it on Claire's head. "That looks quite smashing on you Claire," he puts the wig on, "But more importantly, how do I look?"

Claire snickers, "Like you could win a drag queen competition." She takes out her phone, "Let me take a picture to show you." Myrnin gives a dorky smile as she takes the picture.

"Let me see."

"Here."

Myrnin laughs, "It appears that pink is not my color."

She beams brightly at Myrnin, "I know it's been less than a day since the Shane argument, but may I kiss you?" She asks.

"That's something I'd never object to, Cariad."

Claire stands up on her tiptoes, and reaches her arms around Myrnin's neck. He lowers his lips to hers and rests his hands on her lower back. The kiss is brief, but sweet. "I need to go see Amelie."

"I don't suppose that's code for moving this to the bedroom and see where things go."

"Why would that be code for that?"

"Wishful thinking." Myrnin sighs, "But go talk to Amelie. I'll be here finishing off GLaDOS."

Claire gives Myrnin a kiss on his nose, "Thank you. I'll be taking a portal."


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for how long it took me to update. And for how short this chapter was. But I have most of the following chapter written up. And I've finished finals and will have plenty of time to write the rest of the story._

* * *

><p>"Amelie?" Claire's voice echoes back to her, "Are you in here?"<p>

The room is dark and dank and smells musty. Had she taken the wrong portal? Myrnin may have mixed things up, perhaps. A cough comes from behind her, "Yes, Claire, I am here."

"Where am I?" Claire blinks to try to get her eyes used to the dark, but is unable to adjust them.

"This is my bedroom," Amelie strikes a match and lights a candle. "Since I see you're struggling to adjust to the darkness."

"Thank you," she mumbles, "You told me that if things between Myrnin and I were to develop that I should talk to you, and I believe that they are."

Amelie hands the candle to Claire, "Be careful of the wax," The light sheds beautifully on Claire's face. "Have you broken up with Mr. Collins?"

"He hates me and told me that he never wanted to see me again."

"Well, I suppose that's irrelevant. Claire, I want to urge you to reconsider your…status in this town."

Claire blinks at her, "What do you mean?"

"Should you choose to be with Myrnin, I believe that it would be in your best interest, and mine, to turn into one of us. The vampire community would welcome you with open arms, even Oliver would be pleased."

"I can't do that."

Amelie's eye grow cold, "Why not?"

"Because, vampires are…" Claire decides to abandon that statement, "It would destroy my friends and family. Except Michael."

"And Eve."

"Huh?"

"Michael and Eve are engaged, and the night of their honeymoon Eve is going to join our side of the population."

"Wait, whoa. What? Why didn't she tell me?"

Amelie dismissively waves her hand, "That is irrelevant. I would just like you to consider it. For now, I'm giving you the option. But in the future it may not be a choice, Claire. It would serve you well to remember that."

"Why would it be beneficial to you, Amelie?"

"You have great potential, Claire. It's a shame that potential is wasted on the living. I have important things to do, so, if you'll excuse me."

Claire begins walking to where she believes the portal to be, "Amelie, one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"Please tell Oliver that I said thank you, for last night."

Amelie smiles, "Of course, Claire."

Claire hears Amelie giggle, and a low growl of a laugh right as she steps through the portal, 'What was _that_ about?'

"My darling, Claire! How was your visit with Amelie? Also, your mobile phone made the most irritating sounds."

"I told him that it was a series of text messages, but that crazy old bat won't believe me." Frank says.

"Amelie brought up an…interesting idea, that I'll discuss with you later."

"She wants you to turn Claire into vamp if you two get together." Frank discloses to Myrnin.

"How did you -?"

Frank gives off an electronic laugh that sounds creepier than his normal laugh did, "Vamps aren't hard to figure out, first of all. Second of all, you really think I don't have the Founder's house wired? That'd be suicide for the town."

Claire turns to look at Myrnin, who's giving her a solemn look, "Claire, I'm going to go for a walk. This will give you and Frank time to talk."

She furrows her eyebrows, "It's still light outside, you'll have to wait until dusk."

Myrnin chuckles a bit, "No, I'll travel through the sewers, I haven't visited them in such a long time. I do some of my best thinking down there."

"You better shower afterwards, I don't think I'll want to be sharing the lab with someone who smells like the sewers."

Myrnin kisses Claire's forehead, "Maybe you won't have to." He mutters looking at Frank.

Frank and Myrnin share an intense stare before Myrnin leaves.

"What was that about?"

"He's worried that I'm going to convince you to do the right thing and go back to Shane and beg for him to take you back."

"How is he?" Claire asks, begging Frank with her eyes to answer.

Frank sighs, "He'll be alright, us Collins are fighters."

"Does he -"

"He doesn't want to see you now or anytime soon. If you give 'im some time I'm sure he'll forgive you."

Claire sits on the floor her back to the wall feeling a combination of defeat, joy and sadness. "I can't date him anymore. It isn't fair to date him when I have feelings for Myrnin."

"I agree and it isn't fair to date Myrnin when you're still in love with Shane."

"I don't want to be a vampire." Claire admits after several silent minutes, "I mean there are benefits, like being able to learn so much more and being able to be so much more vital to this town. And Eve and I would be able to be friends forever. But, I can't betray Shane like that. Even if he hates me I won't leave him to be the only human left of our friends."

Frank raises an eyebrow, "He'll leave after Eve becomes a vamp. You were the only real reason he was staying in the first place. Look, I'm not telling you to go run off with him or to turn yourself into a vamp. But what your vamp decision is going to boil down to is who you love and are more bonded to, and things like that can change in an instant."

"Do you think he'll be happier out there on his own? Without me?"

Frank gives her a small sad smile, "There's no way to know for sure. But getting out of this town and settling down somewhere else would certainly make him happier."

Claire's phone makes a beeping noise signifying that she has a text. "Oh, I forgot about that completely." She stands up and walks towards the table where she left her phone. She has a missed call from her mom, two texts from Eve, one text from Michael and a new text from Myrnin. She reads Myrnin's text first "Alright for me to come back now? Ran into some issues with the sewer system."

She replies back "Sure. I miss you."

The text from Eve read "Claire, do you know where Shane is? He's missing."

The text from Michael was something along those lines as well.

Claire begins calling her mom, after a few answers her mother answers "Hello? Claire?" She sounds panicked.

"Mom, what's going on? Is Dad alright?"

"Why are you worrying about your father in a time like this? We were more worried about you! Honey, Shane called and told us that you were with a crazy vampire."

Suddenly anger fills Claire, "What?"

"Yeah, Shane called saying he was worried about you and that you -"

Claire growls angrily, "Yeah, I'm staying with a vampire. Myrnin. My boss. Wanna know why? Because Shane and I broke up and I need a place to stay until we no longer hate each other."

"Oh. Honey, I'm sorry. What did he do?"

"What did who do?"

"Did he try and rush you into…intimacy?"

Claire sighs, "No, Mom! It was me! I was the one who messed up!"

Her mother disbelievingly says, "And what did you do, dear?"

"I fell in love with someone else, lied, cheated and deceived. I'll talk about it later!" Claire hangs up and turns off her phone. She collapses on the couch, all the warm fuzziness she felt earlier has dissipated completely. All her sympathy for Shane was gone. All that's left is anger.

Myrnin walks in the door, but there's an additional set of footsteps.

"Did you pick up another stray?" Claire yells without looking up.

"I guess you could say that." Shane growls.

All that's left is anger… and surprise.


	8. Chapter 7 and a half

This is a very short chapter, but I couldn't think of a way to make it longer. So it's Chapter 7.5. There's a lot more to the story, but I couldn't think of a better way to end this chapter. So, here we go. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Myrnin, Shane, Frank and Claire stare at each other in a shocked sort of silence.<p>

"You told my mother?" Claire asks, not at all trying to mask her anger or hurt.

"She had a right to know." Shane says quietly.

Claire glares at him, "Yeah, she had a right to know the truth. And to hear it from me."

Shane just rolls his eyes in response.

"I found him in the sewer system trying to escape. I was going to take him to the Founder, but I thought I ought to consult with you first, Claire."

"Thanks. So, what would she do?"

Myrnin gives her an uneasy look, "She wouldn't take too kindly to him leaving without trying to communicate with her first. Given his status in Morganville, she would probably just revoke his pin and title, however, I don't believe that this would stop him. After that she would…terminate the problem."

The silence takes over the room again. Until Frank interjects, "Son, I know that things are difficult right now, but he's right. You should go through proper procedure. I can't think of a reason Amelie would deny you."

"I'm telling Michael." Claire states.

"Go ahead." Shane challenges.

Claire takes out her cell phone and calls Michael. "Hello?" Michael says after the first couple rings, "Claire, have you seen Shane?"

"Yeah, we have him here at the lab."

"What happened?"

"He tried to escape through the town sewer system, Myrnin brought him here instead of to Amelie because of what may happen."

"Keep him there, Eve and I will come by and get him." Michael hangs up.

"Is he like your boyfriend?" Shane angrily asks gesturing at Myrnin.

Claire hesitates before answering, "No, I'm still in love with you."

"Whatever."

"She is." Myrnin says softly.

"Are you in love with him?"

Claire winces, "That's complicated."

"Yes or no?"

"No, not yet."

Shane scoffs, "You're not the Claire that I fell in love with. When I met you, you would have had no respect for him. You would have laughed at the idea of this." He gestures at the two of them.

"Yeah, Shane, it's called growing up. The vampires aren't this terrible anti-humans, they feed to survive. They live this way because they must, if they don't dominate this town then we'd kill the last of them. That's genocide, Shane."

"You've been spending too much time with Amelie. You're starting to echo her."

"Co-existence is key to survival, Shane!"

"I will not co-exist with monsters!"

"You're the only monster I see around here, Shane!" Claire yells, wishing that these words would stop pouring out of her mouth, "Look at you! Hatred is what creates monsters and that's what driving you. Think about the vampires that are good: Michael, Myrnin, Sam, Amelie… You think that hating them and killing them will erase all your pain, but it won't! Even if you killed all of them it wouldn't rid the world of monsters! Wanna know why? Because it would have been because of hatred that they're gone, and that's far more monstrous than anything I've even known them to do."

"Really? Because killing without remorse is so saintly!"

Claire sighs, "Really? With that view point you should be a vegetarian."

"Claire!" Michael interrupts, "You're not helping." Claire wasn't sure when Michael arrived, but she hopes that he didn't hear her little anti-hate speech.

"Fine, Claire! You want to be with them so much? Go ahead. I don't care. Go ride off into the sunset in the black lightless car with him and turn into one of them. I. Don't. Care. Have a nice eternity, bitch!"

Michael grabs Shane by the arm, muttering "I'm sorry." Michael rushes him outside quickly before he gets too burnt by the sun.

Claire wasn't sure to whom Michael was apologizing. She was just glad that Eve hadn't heard that conversation, it would make her soon to be transformation difficult.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Myrnin asks after a minute.

Claire shrugs, "I don't know. I thought… I thought that it would be easier hearing him say that but it wasn't. It was one of the most heart-breaking things I ever heard."

Myrnin takes Claire into his arms causing Frank to disappear, "I am sorry, Claire."

After a minute, Claire surrenders to Myrnin's hug. She soaks in his smell and touch, "I'm not. It hurts but it brought me closure."

"What do we do now?" Myrnin asks. Claire thinks of the last time this was said in the lab, at the very beginning of all of this. And even though it was a simpler significantly less complicated time, she didn't wish to go back to that time. Smiling, Claire realizes she has her answer.

Claire wraps her arms around Myrnin's neck and kisses his mouth softly, "This is what we do now. Just being with each other. We'll cross all those other bridges when we get to them. And until we get to them, we just do this."

"Is this happening because of what just happened?"

"Yes and no. If it didn't happen then I wouldn't have realized that I don't want things to be different. But it's not happening because I'm trying to get back at Shane, or anything."

Myrnin smiles goofily, "Then I am very pleased with these plans."


End file.
